Setting the Sparrow Free
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seto should have realized a part of the pup would love that forsaken priest and his other lover in the past. He always has his pup but which part does he truly have? Is he willing to let him go in hopes he’ll come back?


**Arashi: Got in a mood for a puppy one-shot or something. So in reality don't have a clue where this is going at all, ^^; other then knowing it's an AU fic. Hope you enjoy the fic. **

**Don't own Yugioh at all. **

Summary: Seto should have realized a part of the pup would love that forsaken priest and his other lover in the past. He always has his pup but which part does he truly have? Is he willing to let him go in hopes he'll come back?

Pairings- Puppy, Past revert and Ettu

* * *

Setting the Sparrow Free

He never has been in this type of position before. Seto shakes his head trying to get his mind around the possibility of the Pup at one point love his past self and Mai Kujaku. He kinda found it rather ironic though both are gone from the blond's life now. How can he be in love with someone who is pinning already?

What can he do but watch from the shadows seeing the longing and pain in those puppy eyes he loves? Letting out a shaky breath, Seto shuts off his computer seeing it's not helping him. He glances near the window to see Joey sitting on the couch drawing something. That's something he never realizes about the blond. He loves to draw.

Seto could feel a small smile tugging at his lips as he watch Joey finish whatever sketch he's working on. He watch a few minutes more before grabbing the phone planning to spend the evening with his boyfriend besides their discussion they got to have. Maybe it's almost time to set him free.

No a small voice retorts in his mind at the idea. It would be rather painful to the brunette to lose such a beautiful thing in his life. Can he really be that selfish? He continues to watch his beloved pup a few more minutes before getting off of his chair. He walks over to see the sketch.

The sight of the sketch itself breaks his heart, two men and a woman sitting by the Nile on a picnic enjoying life from the palace for a day. Seto could tell they are Jono, Seth and Maika. He really didn't understand why the blond kept drawing those three for anyways.

After a while he gave up asking the main reason why. Seto scowls already knowing the answer since it's basically another picture of the past of the blond's former lovers who don't remember him at all. Well one who denies it while the other never found out.

"Do you really love them or me Pup?" He asks hoarsely getting the blond to jump in bites his lip wondering when Seto going to bring up the subject.

It's not his fault as of late he has been getting dreams of a past life he once live. All his friends in the past with their loves and the fun times they had back then. He kinda wishes he had both Seth and Maika again but it's not possible. Both Seto and Mai can't really stand the other that much that it's to the point Joey doesn't know what to do any more.

"I love all of you," He answers not staring at the sapphire eyes.

How can he chose who he loves or not? It's not his fault. This is getting ridiculous. Stuck between the dreams that seem more like memories or having the feeling of being judge. He let his finger trace Seth's face allowing the former priest smile appear in his mind getting his heart to pick up speed. The feel of the wind in his hair as Maika laughs out loud as their horses pick up speed. Its nothing compare to the ability to ride their signature monsters.

Seto growls darkly seeing the lost expression in those honey brown eyes. He gazes away sadly grounding out, "You're free to choose anyone your heart desires."

Joey blinks in confusion at the words. Hurt that Seto is ending things between them. He barely touches Seto's shoulder when the brunette moves away from him glaring at the floor.

Tilting his head to one side, Joey whispers, "Seto what do you mean?"

Seto stares into his pup's face memorizing every curve and beauty of it before moving his gaze away for a few minutes. He replies stonily not able to stare long enough before changing his mind. "I'm setting you free, Pup."

Joey sighs getting off the couch kissing the teen's cheek understanding completely despite how much it hurts. Seto is letting him chose if he's the one or is there someone else that will tame his wild spirit as Seth and Maika did thousand of years ago.

He breathes out, "Thank you Seto."

He walks out of the office and out of Seto's life at the same time. Each not knowing if they'll be brought to the other again. If they are it means fate is kind enough to see both need the other despite the missing piece they both deny being there. Seto shakes his head feeling his heart crack into million of pieces with each step the pup takes.

He whispers softly just as the blonde teen walks out of the building below. "I hope you do come back to me, Joey."

* * *

**Arashi: Well this is done and finish. ^^; Sort of came to mind after hearing the expression of love being compared to a cage Sparrow and set it free. To see if it comes back then the love comes true. Or how ever it goes. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
